


First Snow For The Twins

by TheWhiteShellMermaid



Series: What Witches Do For Christmas [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The twins discover snow (for the first time), Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019, first snow, they don't know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteShellMermaid/pseuds/TheWhiteShellMermaid
Summary: Eva and Leah wake up early one December morning to discover that the world is blanketed in a strange white substance. They proceed to investigate.
Series: What Witches Do For Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567606
Kudos: 3





	First Snow For The Twins

  
It is still early - so early, in fact, that no one else is up - when Eva and Leah Mills awake from their slumber in their small, chilly dorm room. It had been a cold night and the twins find themselves snuggled together for warmth in Eva’s bed and are now quite reluctant to leave it. 

“It's so cold.” Eva shivers as she pokes out from under the covers. “Why must it be so _cold?_ ” 

They are not used to the chilly winter climate of England in the slightest. After all, cold is practically a foreign concept in Wonderland, where the climate is mild year around. 

Leah grumbles something rude about the winter season from under the covers and doesn't budge when Eva tries to pull her out. 

“Come on, Leah, wake up.” She urges. 

Leah swats at her sister. “I am awake.” She says as Raven appears from under the covers, hissing crossly at the cold. 

Eva looks around for her own cat, Twilight. Her attention is drawn to her feet when something soft brushes against her toes and a small shape moves under the covers. A moment later, a black cat’s head pokes out and peers up at her. 

“Good morning, Twilight.” She says and scratches behind the cat’s ears in greeting. Twilight shrinks back a bit at the cold. 

Leah finally emerges from her cocoon of blankets. “See? Even the cats are cold, and they have fur.” 

Eva frowns. “Well, we can't stay in bed all day. We'd get in trouble if we tried to skive off.” 

She climbs out of bed and the cold seeps up through her stockings as she crosses the room to the window. She pushes open the heavy wooden shutters and peers outside, as she does every morning. 

“Don't do that!” Leah exclaims. “You're making it worse!” 

Eva isn't listening. She's staring out at the world below, now blanketed in a strange white substance. It's bright in the pure morning light and glitters in the pale sunlight shining through the trees. It's layered on the window sill and she reaches out to touch it curiously. It's cold, but it's soft and it turns to water in her hand. 

“What is that?” Leah questions from her place on the bed. 

Eva fingers more of the stuff with careful curiosity. “I don't know, but come look. It's everywhere.” 

Leah joins her and stares out over the land with wide eyes. “But where did it come from?”   
  
**o0o**

Several minutes later the girls are dressed and downstairs, desperate to get a closer look at this strange phenomenon. They push open the heavy main door together and peak outside. A drift of the white stuff has been pushed aside by the door and they step out, looking around as they do. The courtyard, the broomshed, the top of the outer walls are all white. So are the trees beyond. It glitters in the weak winter sun, _like magic_ , Eva thinks. 

“Wow.” She breathes. 

“It's beautiful.” Leah adds as she takes a tentative step forward. 

They creep cautiously out, their boots crunching through white powder and their warm breaths forming clouds in the cold air. They wander about the yard for a while, making tracks in the white blanket that covers the ground. When they squish it between their bare hands, they find it gets sticky. Leah takes some in her hands and forms it into a ball before looking around for her sister. 

Eva jumps out of her skin when something soft hits her back and she spins around, eyes wide. Leah, standing a short way away and holding another pliable white ball in her hand, bursts into laughter. Eva is quick to retaliate and soon both girls are running through the yard squealing and laughing as they throw the cold white powder at each other. 

**o0o**

Some time later, Constance Hardbroom is passing by a row of windows while heading up to ring the rising bell when she hears joyful screams coming from outside. She sighs, wondering which girls have seen fit to wander out so early, and walks over to the nearest window. She is surprised to see the Mills twins chasing each other around the yard, throwing snow and laughing. As she watches, Leah loses her footing and falls into a snow drift with a surprised yelp. Eva tries to pull her back up, but her boots slip in the snow or maybe on an ice patch underneath and she goes down too. Neither girl seems fazed though, and they continue playing, now on their knees and waist deep in the snow. 

_They're actually acting like children,_ Constance thinks. _Like girls their age should act._

It's true. She's never seen them so carefree before. She has come to know and love the twins as they are: uptight and proper and strangely like herself, but it pains her that they don't seem to know how to be children. She badly wants to find and destroy the monster who stole their innocence and robbed them of their childhood, but now she sees that perhaps it's not all lost - perhaps they just need a chance to find it. 


End file.
